


Tantamount

by Mamma_Dragon



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: I can't think of any at the moment but tell me if any is needed, M/M, Multi, besides a lot of swearing, its not really stated that much but just in case, trans male dovahkiin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamma_Dragon/pseuds/Mamma_Dragon
Summary: EDIT: Redone is here https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509886/chapters/48675545Alright so I am completely redoing this entire thing and 99.90% sure that I will make a new fic for it. I would delete this but I like the comments underneath so..........Completely ignore this, go read these instead https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494829 https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399437 https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186513/chapters/45608305 https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458914/chapters/38544170You will NOT regret it and is a thousand times better than badly written hentai





	Tantamount

**Author's Note:**

> Under Maintenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I am completely redoing this entire thing and 99.90% sure that I will make a new fic for it. I would delete this but I like the comments underneath so..........Completely ignore this, go read these instead https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494829 https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399437 https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186513/chapters/45608305 https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458914/chapters/38544170
> 
> You will NOT regret it and is a thousand times better than badly written hentai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly self indulgent so it may come off as amateurish. But if it does, please do tell! I really need to improve and cannot without any critique.

Under Maintenance for now, turns out characters develop without my permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, apparently characters like to develop new plot lines without me knowing until last minute


End file.
